User talk:Zorrobandito
Welcome Hi, welcome to Magazines from the Past Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:The One - Issue 40 - Jan 1992 - Front Cover.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Andynick (Talk) 01:28, 28 April 2011 Thanks Many thanks for your contribution last night. This project is going to take a long time to complete so any help is much appreciated. Andynick 07:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi, don't worry about them matching mine exactly. As you say they can be edited later on if need be. I'll worry about that later when most of the information is on. Feel free to take a crack at the Edge's :-). I f I could just ask one thing when you start uploading front covers for Edge, please can you use the following naming convention "Edge Issue X.jpg" because then it should slot straight into the slideshow on the main Edge page without having to make any adjustments. Regards Andynick 15:06, April 29, 2011 (UTC) It is there, there are a few on already Amiga Action. All the best Andynick 14:25, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Drop-Down Menus I've adjusted the drop down menus slightly but they don't seem to work as well as they used to. When Neil set them up when we first started they worked fine and had lots of sub menus. But since Wikia upgraded the templates it's not so effective anymore. There should be more on the list than 7 options but it just stops. It doesn't seem to allow sub-menus either unless I'm missing something. To be honest I hadn't noticed it wasn't working as well as it should as I tend to use the main page. I'll have to look into it at some point I guess. All the best Andynick 08:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Zorrobandito Hi Zorrobandito, As Andynick mentioned, the original drop down menus worked a wonder then the Wikia software was updated and the menus seemed to fall on their backside. To be honest, I don't use the new Wikia look theme when editing, but rather the MonoBook theme. Yes, it's basic and doesn't show things the same way as the default theme, but it's what I'm used to - having edited many Wikipedia pages in the past. There are many ways to start a new page: Probably the quickest way is to click 'Add New Page' or 'Add page' which appears on the main page and search pages. Personally, I do the same as Andynick: click through the magazine name on the front page and follow the magazine issue index for the relevant issue. When adding magazine info, I copy/use a template from a previous issue and amend the details for the particular issue within a text file. I'm sure Andynick has a similar process in copying templates and layouts, but when adding the reviews tables I import the info from a spreadsheet (with the necessary Wiki coding, etc. done automatically) into text file, then copied over to Word for final code replacing. This is a rather complicated process, but does save loads of time when entering loads of Wiki code. I can explain this in more detail if required. Rgds, Neil Nreive 10:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC)